Relationship Hurdles
by LoveFameFortune
Summary: Every relationship has hurdles and Castle and Beckett are no different. Will true love concur all? A fanfiction full of real life problems that will tug at all your heart strings.
1. Chapter 1

I was woken up by the all too familiar sound of my alarm clock filling the silent room with loud piercing beeps. I rolled over onto my stomach my eyes catching a quick glance at the clock before falling shut again. The clock read 5:59 which was no real surprise to anybody, I had always been an early riser and I had a secret pet hate for even numbers. I extended my arm out and tapped the snooze button before burying my head back into my pillow and dozing back to sleep for another ten minutes.

Ten minutes passed and yet again the loud beep of my alarm clock filled the room causing my eyes to fall open yet again. I groaned slightly and rolled onto my back my eyes flickering up at the ceiling before I tapped the stop button on my alarm clock. I glanced over to the 'ruggedly handsome' man who was out cold beside me. I may have been an early riser but he certainly was not. "Babe" I mumbled as I tapped his chest lightly.

"Mother leave me alone" Castle muttered as he swiped at my hand lightly.

I inched closer to him as I kissed the side of his face playfully "I bet your mother doesn't do this" I whispered in his ear before I began nibbling at his neck softly.

Castle in his half asleep state mumbled a whole lot of nothing but the gist of it was that he enjoyed his personalized alarm clock. "If you hurry, I could fit in a shower before work" I said before rolling out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of Richards's cotton boxers.

I headed straight to the shower, I switched on the shower, let my boxers fall to my ankles before I slipped beneath the perfectly heated shower. My morning very rarely changed in fact if you asked me, I could tell you what I did every minute of every morning.

It was not long before I heard Castle stumble from the bed, it sounded like he had hit something but I couldn't hear much over the sound of the running water.

"OUCH" Castle shrieked as he clutched his toe that he has just kicked on the side table. Castle gripped his toe as he hopped towards the bathroom.

"What happened?" I said popping my head out behind the curtain my eyes scanning Castles very sleepy face.

"That bloody side table beat me up" he said as he released his foot and headed towards the mirror his eyes scanning his reflection before he reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Alexis is moving home today" I reminded Castle in a loud voice so he could hear my voice.

Castle didn't say a thing; things had been rocky between the two of them lately. If you asked Castle he would say it was because of Pi if you asked Alexis she would say different. Instead, Castle just scrubbed his teeth.

I ran shampoo through my hair as I heard the curtain being pulled back and I felt Castles body manoeuvre behind mine as his hands slipped around my waist. "Morning" he finally said as he kissed the side of my neck in a loving manner.

I allowed the remaining shampoo to rinse from hair before I turned around to face the larger man that embraced my body within his arms. "Hey, can we have dinner tonight?" I asked as the water flowed over both our bodies as if we were one.

"Alexis is going to meet Pi's parents tonight and Mother has her acting class till 7 so I am all yours" Castle informed me as he leant down and kissed me.

I hummed against his lips before placing my hand lightly on his cheek, "I have to go" I informed him before running my thumb over his bottom lip.

"Should I be worried about you?" Castle asked "is there a reason you want to have dinner tonight?" he added.

I kissed his lips very quickly before smiling against his lips "don't be worried" I stated simply before slipping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and returning to the bedroom we shared together.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the coffee poured from the coffee machine into my personalized NYPD mug. The precinct was fairly quiet because the only other officers that were in the office were those left over from the night shift.

My silence was disturbed when I heard someone enter the break room "Detective Beckett" a young female cop said capturing my attention immediately.

"Yes" I responded as I pulled my eyes away from my coffee allowing them to land on the young rookie in front of me.

"You told me to call you when Ms Brooks woke up" she said nervously before leaving my sight.

I grabbed my coffee from beneath the coffee machine and wrapped both my hands around the bowl of the cup in attempt to warm up my hands and I headed towards interrogation. I never thought I'd be in this situation but somehow I was and I wasn't happy about it.

"Morning" I said as I entered the interrogation room my eyes fixating on the red haired woman that looked half dead in her seat.

"Kate?" the red haired muttered as she straightened herself out "is Richard here?" she asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head simply as I pushed the coffee towards her and I gave her a slight smile "Meredith" I said in a sympathetic tone as I placed my hands on the file that was laid out in front of me.

Meredith glanced at the coffee and bit down on her bottom lip nervously "thank you" she said as she reached for the coffee and took a rather large gulp.

"I know what you're going to say, but it's not what you think" she defended as she placed the coffee back down in front of her.

"Well what happened then?" I asked as I leant back in my chair my arms loosely falling across my chest.

Meredith fell silent before running her finger nervously over the rim of the cup "I didn't follow through" Meredith stated firmly.

"But you were going too. If the guy in the car wasn't one of my own would you have?" I asked rhetorically.

"Prostitution is a serious charge Meredith" I reaffirmed letting it sink in a little before talking again.

Silence loomed momentarily because Meredith's voice filled the room "did you tell Richard?" she asked curiously. I simply shook my head.

"He doesn't need to know" I said silence filling the room once again. "Why did you do it?" I asked finally.

"I lost all my money"

"How?" I asked shocked, she did after all gain a lot of money in the divorce from Richard Castle.

"I started gambling" she admitted nervously "I lost it all"

I didn't say anything, instead I just listened.

"I went to rehab, I wasn't in Paris I was in rehab" she informed me

"I asked Richard for Money and he gave it to me as you probably know but I lost that too" she stated.

Meredith was misinformed, you would think being Castles fiancé that I would have heard about the money he had given to his x wife but I didn't know a single thing about it. "You started gambling again?" I asked.

Meredith nodded "yeah, then I owed so much money to this guy named Tommy" Meredith explained

I sighed quietly as I glanced down at the file in front of me "and you decided the best way to get out of debt was to sell your body?" I asked

"Why didn't you ask Richard for some more, he could have helped" I said in a slightly shocked tone. I knew Meredith was wild but I had no idea she was capable of this sort of behaviour.

"He would have wanted to know where the five million went and I couldn't tell him"

I scoffed, choking on air slightly "five million?" I asked

"You didn't know?" she asked a little shocked

"No I did" I lied. I only lied because I was embarrassed by the situation; my own fiancé was keeping secrets with his x wife.

"What is going to happen to me?" Meredith asked with tired, sad eyes that made me feel bad for her

"I don't know yet" I admitted as I closed my folder and I stood up from my chair "Officer Martez is going to take you into the holding cell while I work out what to do next. I won't be pressing chargers but you obviously have gambling problems and you are clearly in debt so until I figure out what to do about that you're going to stay here" I said before exiting the room a lot angrier than I had entered the room.

"Martez, can you set Ms Brooks up in holding cell 4 and do me a favour, let's not tell anyone she is there" I said before I returned to my desk to find Detective Ryan hovering around his desk with his baby girl wrapped in his arms and Laine attempting to steal the small child.

"Kate, come look at her" Laine insisted. A large grin spread across my lips and I headed straight towards the crowd of two "she is so stinkin cute" I gushed "can I hold her?" I asked.

Ryan nodded and handed little Sarah over to me. I held her against my chest and I bounced her in my arms "I want her" I said with a beaming smile spreading across my lips. I loved babies.

"Better get Castle on it then" Laine said

I shot her a look; she knew we were disagreeing on children at the moment

"Hey, that new rookie said you were in interrogation, who were you in there with?" Ryan asked as he changed the subject from babies to something a little more up his ally.

"Just a lower level drug dealer" I lied handing Sarah back to Ryan and retreating to my desk.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was fairly rough; things seemed to be going wrong left right and centre not to mention the fact I was terrified that I may be pregnant. It wasn't so much the pregnancy that scared me because I was getting older, I was engaged to be married and Castle was the man I wanted to father my children. It was how he would react that worried me.

I headed down to the morgue to see Laine, for some reason I spent more time in the morgue lately than I did in my own home. "Hey Laine" I said as I approached the autopsy table where she was working.

"Who is this?" I asked

"Male, GSW to the buttocks, unknown substance under his fingers and a"

"His name Laine" I said interrupting her scientific nerd moment

"Bret Harper" she corrected as she placed down her scalpel and removed her gloves from her hands

"I assume seeing as this is a closed shut case you are not here to talk about my friend Bret" Laine said before heading to the sink to scrub her hands

"You would be correct" I said with a slight smile forming my face, Laine knew me all too well.

"What's up sweet thing?" Laine asked me as she continued to scrub her hands

"I need you to work you scientific stuff and check if I'm pregnant" I blurted out

Laine's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard that and before I knew it the water had stopped running and Laine's entire attention was on me.

"How long has it been since your last menstrual cycle?" Laine asked. Most friends would say period but Laine struggled to turn her doctor off sometimes.

"I'm two weeks late" I informed Laine who was already gathering the equipment she needed to check.

"Why didn't you tell me then Kate?" she said in a slightly raised tone

"I didn't tell anyone... Castle and I have been fighting about children and he has been lying to me and there is just lots going on." I admitted with a soft sigh

Laine set up the ultrasound machine beside one of the autopsy tables and she glanced up at me "lye down" Laine insisted

I looked at the autopsy table and I shook my head "I'm not finding out I'm pregnant on an autopsy table" I said sternly

Laine looks almost puzzled, she didn't understand why that was strange "well you could go to the doctor's office if you want" Laine said knowing full well I hated my doctor

I sighed and climbed onto the autopsy table before shaking my head lightly "If I'm pregnant Castle is going to freak" I said as I watched Laine rub lubricant of some sort on my stomach

"So Castle doesn't want a baby?" Laine asked wanting to know more on the subject

"It's not that he doesn't" I started off by saying "He is just struggling with Alexis and he is struggling with Meredith and I think he is scared that if we have a child the same thing will happen" I admitted my eyes fixating on the screen as Laine began to run the ultrasound over my belly

"Anything?" I asked

"Just be patient" Laine insisted as she stared at the screen "if there is it will be hard to see" Laine explained

"What is that?" I asked pointing to a random spot on the screen

"I think you are fine Kate" Laine said continuing to search just in case she missed anything

"But, just to be safe, I'll check again next week" Laine said as she wiped the lube off my stomach and pulled my shirt down "are you happy you're not pregnant?" Laine asked while I sat up onto the side of the autopsy table.

"Ask me again tomorrow" I said before slipping off the table a small grin on my face "I have dinner with castle in half an hour so I have to shoot home but I'll tell you everything about my day tomorrow, there is plenty of drama to fill another Richard Castle novel" I joked before departing the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

I pushed open the front door of Castle's house and as of last month my house too. I had sold my apartment in the city as a gesture to Castle after our engagement – but the only person who really appreciated the gesture was Martha.

"Good afternoon Kate" Martha said as she busied herself in the kitchen doing who knows what

"Martha" I responded with a small smile

"Is Castle home?" I asked her

"I think he is trying to fit in some writing before Alexis gets home" Martha informed me

I placed my bag on the couch and I removed my jacket before placing it over the back of the couch and heading through to Castles office.

Castle lay fast asleep in his desk chair his legs swung up on his desk and his laptop screen pitch black; whatever it was he was doing in there it certainly wasn't writing.

I pulled the doors closed behind me loudly hoping the loud slam of the door would startle Castle awake, which too my surprise did.

"I'm awake" he muttered as he pulled himself together frantically.

"Your home early" he said as he glanced at his watch "or I slept longer than I expected" he admitted.

"Can we talk?" I asked him in a serious tone, not allowing his charming and witty personality to make my mind wonder.

"Did I say something while I was sleeping? I do that sometimes but you should listen to what I'm saying I was probably sleep lying" Castle said in a defensive tone.

I sat myself down on the seat on the opposite side of Castles desk while I watched him straighten himself up.

"Did you lend money to your ex wife?" I asked bluntly my eyes searching his face for the truth. I knew almost immediately he had, I could see it in his face. Castle was a bad liar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't know how to tell you." Castle admitted "One of the main reasons Gina and I broke up was because of Meredith. Gina thought I was still in love with her"

I sighed quietly as I thought about what to say next. "You don't get to decide what I know and what I don't Castle. I know you aren't in love with Meredith but I also know you feel responsible for her sometimes" I stated

"Five million is a lot of money to give to a single person without asking questions" I said in a calm yet slightly aggravated tone "and I know you didn't ask questions because if you did you would know why she needed it" I added

"I didn't ask because it's none of my business"

"None of your business?" I said in a heightened tone

"Five million dollars of your money makes it your business"

Castle was a good person and I saw that in him but sometimes he needed a good clip around the ears.

"Well as your fiancé I have something to tell you, but as a cop you didn't hear this from me" I said in a soft and slightly uneasy tone. I wasn't sure how Castle was going to react, but I did know that he was going to feel responsible.

"Uniforms picked Meredith up outside 45th and chariot" the address of the streets alone was enough to set alarm bells off for Castle.

Castle sat up straight his voice concerned as he spoke "Why was she there? Is she ok?"

"She is fine...she is sleeping off a rather large hangover in the holding cells" I explained trying to reassure Castle.

"Meredith was attempting to sell her body for money, she lost all the money you gave her gambling and she was trying to get out of debt"

"She lost five million dollars gambling?" Castle almost shrieked "she was prostituting?" he added even more shocked than previously.

I stood up from my seat and I headed behind his desk and I sat upon Castles lap my arms resting around his neck lightly. "I'm telling you this because we are going to married soon and keeping things from me, things like that is not ok" I reminded Castle but all he was able to do was nod.

"Why didn't she ask me for help?" Castle pondered out loud.

"This isn't your fault Castle" I reassured him but it didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"What am I going to do? I can't tell Alexis" Castle mumbled beneath his breath.

I shrugged slightly and I pressed my lips upon his forehead "maybe you should talk to Meredith, get her some help or something" I suggested.

Castle sat in silence as he placed his hand on my stomach, it was harmless on his behalf but I couldn't help but feel sick. I wanted so badly to be pregnant and I wasn't and after this I knew Castle would be even more reluctant.

"What about dinner?" Castle asked

"Go talk to her and we can have dinner another night" I said in a supportive tone my hand rubbing up and down his back before I slid off his lap.

"Beckett" Castle called causing me to stop and glance towards him.

"Thanks for understanding" he said in a sincere tone.

Castle had always had a strange relationship with Meredith and he couldn't explain why, but he felt like he had to keep an eye out for her. If I had to guess, I'd say it was because she was the first woman he really truly loved and he blamed himself for why it went wrong.

"always" I responded a small smile appearing on the corners of my lips.


End file.
